


Tears On Leather

by ShinyWaffles



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Doubt, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Marinette has doubts, One Shot, Second Kiss, adrien has depression and anxiety problems fight me, i think it is short enough to be one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyWaffles/pseuds/ShinyWaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even superheros have doubts and insecurities, what happens when those insecurities get too much?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(or the oneshot in which they smooch)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears On Leather

**Author's Note:**

> its short and shitty but i just wanted to write something so

Ladybug heard the familiar sound of her partner landing on the roof, the hero not bothering to turn around and look him in the face. She couldn’t see, blinded by the seemingly endless tears spilling from her normally bright blue eyes. The heroine’s eyes lacked any real color, a dark and miserable gray instead of the regular radiant bluebell. She barely felt as her partner pulled her into a hug, her face suddenly against leather-covered muscle. The warmth of his body was oddly comforting as his gloved hands danced their way across her back in calming motions.

 

“What’s the matter, my lady?” Chat asked, his voice more serious than she had ever heard it in the time they had been partnered. As much as she felt like that should make her feel better, her already cracked heart broke once more. Her sobs picked up speed again, the tears that had just recently slowed picked up their speed once more. Chat moved away some to look her in the eyes and despite her inability to see clearly she could tell pity and worry was deeply written on his face.

 

“I’m not worthy, C-Chat. I might be a hero to some but everyone deserves better. If I didn’t have this miraculous, I’d still be a clumsy nobody.” The words came out rough and forced but she felt a bit of weight off her shoulders once she had finally gotten that off her chest.

 

She anticipated Chat trying to reassure her that she was perfect or something else that she knew was just their way of cheering someone up. Her cat-themed partner did no such thing, he instead stared at her with tears forming and slowly cascading down his cheeks. Ladybug was taken aback, she didn’t think that the ray of sunshine that was Chat Noir could even do such a thing. She reached out slowly only to have him hug her as if letting go would make her cease to exist. 

 

“Don’t you ever say that again, you hear me? You are too a hero, y-you might not think you’ve saved anyone but-” The words broke off into silent sobs, the cat boy struggling to gather himself and continue. “You saved me, you gave my life reason. I don’t know where I would be without you, if I would even still be breathing.”

 

“You are just saying that to make me feel better, Chat. We both know that you are as happy as they come, thanks for trying though.”

 

“I’m serious, buginette! You think that I am happy all the time but for a long time my life was void of any color, any real emotions. I was alone despite having anything I could ever want, anything except parents that is. A missing mom who probably ran off to somewhere else in the world and a father who I can go months without seeing.” His words were heavy and the truth was very prevalent in them.

 

“Chaton, I had no idea…”

 

“I flirt a lot because I don’t really understand much about having friends, I get a lot of my ideas from magazines I see and some slice of life animes. The cat miraculous has given me a chance to be alive, a chance to understand this massive world.”

 

She barely registered how she moved her lips closer to his, the feeling of his lips against hers let her heart aflame. The kiss was chaste and quick but it felt as though the kiss had taken away all her fears and anxieties. Her partner kissed her forehead and whispered something to her before heading off back to his home.

 

She couldn’t help but rerun what he had whispered over and over again in her head: _“Thanks for giving me a reason to live.”_

 


End file.
